French, Hungarian, Polish Empire
by Lulu308
Summary: The world is ours and we paint it pink. Proudly written by KiBoy, MunkyRob and Lulu308.


**Okay, we assume, we were a little drunk when we wrote this... Or not...**

* * *

In an ordinary looking day, all of the chipmunks were in the living room and doing their usual things, except for Ki and Lucas, which went somewhere in the morning. Nobody wanted to kill anybody and was breaking any rules. But something strange was in the air.

Rob was reading a chipmunk sized copybook and noting into another. Luc was doing a same thing. Nobody was surprised; the two geniuses always did this kind of things. But something ( or rather somebody ) missed from the scene.

Chrystal wasn't next to Rob.

Of course Rob knew where his mate was and Luc knew it too.

"Are you sure they'll accept her order?" Luc asked.

"We'll see. But it's more than likely." Rob answered, without even looking up from his notes.

"Fine." He checked his notepad. " So, we've already had enough parts to begin working on the reactor."

"I wouldn't say it. For example we don't have anything to create energy."

"And what about all these appliances in the attic?" It was true, Sevilles had a lot of junk up there.

"Do you think we could use them for that?"

"Most of them are broken, but there should be enough pieces to create something."

"What if we don't want to go faster than light speed? Build just a simple rocket."

"For building the most simple rocket we need a good fuel tank... I think we need some pieces from Dave's car. Also, it's quite old, so I think he'll thank us for getting rid of it." However, he wasn't exactly going to agree as easily as Luc's plan predicted.

"I heard that." Dave said. "And you are really thinking that I'm going to allow you to dismantle my car?"

"Dave come on! You need a new car!"

"No way!"

"But It's OLD!"

"It's not a reason to let you do some crazy experiments with my car!" Luc's fists started to glow.

"Fine, do whatever you want, but I'll suggest you to not enter into the garage." He mumbled while retreating to the kitchen.

"Luc, you should really calm down." Said Rob putting his paw on Luc's shoulder.

"You're right. Let's go back to our work."

"Wait, we forgot the most important thing!" Rob suddenly exclaimed, startling Luc and everybody a little. However the rest just shrugged it off.

"And that is..."

"We need to design the ship before we can do anything."

"Right. How could we forget? But, I'm not good at designing rocket ships."

"Me neither. We need somebody's help."

"I'll be glad to help you." Simon said.

"Wait a second, how long did you spy on us? If my memory's right, you've been reading a book just a second ago."

"I've got interested when you started mentioning... reactors and rocket ships? I'd do anything to visit space!"

"Right, but first we need a designer. Do you think that you can draw a rocket model?"

"I never tried before but I'm sure I can."

"Well then, welcome in the team!"

They quickly shook paws with each other and begun working. Even Jeanette became interested in the project and gave Simon a hand with designing the ship. They worked hard, but with help from Luc and Rob, the rocket ship model was ready in a few hours.

"We've done a good job." Everyone agreed with Simon.

"So, I think we need... more parts than we expected." Added Luc.

"I don't think we will find everything here."

"Let's see... we might have enough cables, but we need more car engines..."

"We need nuclear fuel. It won't be easy to find."

"Guys, we haven't even started building the rocket yet. We will worry about fuel later. "

"Good point Jeanette." Simon praised, making her blush under her fur. Luckily, nobody noticed.

"Let's begin with gathering the all tools we may need to build this ship. You know, screwdrivers, burners, gas bottles, hamm-"

"Okay, we get it. Find tools. We should have most of them here."

All of them scattered in the house, with a list of things each of them had to find. They brought all the necessary tools to the garage. After an intensive hour of searching, everybody met there. But Luc was missing.

"Anyone knows where's Luc?" Simon asked.

"Sorry for being late, guys! It took me some minutes to gather enough energy to hold it." Replied Luc, sitting on a... huge floating cardboard box. "I think there's almost a kilometer of cables inside! So, where do want me to put it?"

"Without crushing us, you can put it there." Rob replied. "Anyway, where did you find it?"

"In the 'unused things' part of the attic. There's a bunch of boxes such as this one, and even some printed circuit boards."

"Hey guys... what are you all doing?" Jokerster said, holding a Twilight DVD. He laughed evilly.

"Oh no, what are you planning to do!?"

"Steal your toilet paper!" EVIL LAUGH.

But he was severely stopped by an incoming T-72 Tank... but after a while, it's been shot by a rocket missile, ridden by a little pony, which belonged to... Pinky Winky! The rocket exploded in a bunch of... bunnies and candies.

"CANDY!" A wild Theodore appeared!

"SASHA, CAPTURE HIM !"

"Say hello to my little friend!" Tony Montana appears, shooting everything into oblivion with his trusty Tommy Gun.

"A wild Iron Man bursted into the arena!" But he froze to death.

"Simon, what the hell is going on here?!" Alvin said, coming into a room with a knife in his back. ( He probably met Jack Sparrow... )

"I really don't know!" Something beepy roll on the floor. "GRENADE !" He shouted.

"It's BRUNO MARS!"

"No, It's FRIDAY!"

"30 Second To Mars are the best!" A random fangirl shouted in Dave's bedroom. ( We all know what they were doing... )

"The entire city gonna explode!" Luc shouted, panicked.

"The Big Bang is going to happen again!"

"It's over NINE THOUSAND!" A random guy said, looking strangely like Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z...

"Aliens are attacking the planet!" The government started broadcasting this message to the entire world.

"The aliens are gummy bears!?" Theodore decided to eat them all... and he did. He was called 'The World Savior' and was given a bar of chocolate for his brave deed.

"Okay, nothing so far is normal, so... I LIKE TRAINS." A train ran through the lounge...

"My T-shirt is on fire!"

They all sing: "This girl is on FIRE!"

But the girl was a guy after gender change operation.

Now they sing : "This Trans**** is on FIRE*

But in the end, they found out it really was a girl...

So, they sing : "This random guy is on FIRE"

" I hate stairs." Francis from Left 4 Dead appears, before his head gets chopped off by banana wielding... whale!?

"PILLS !" Louis shouted, jumping on a rolling pills bottle.

"Get it off me!" Zoey screamed while a totally random Hunter decided to undress her...

"Doctor, are you sure it will work ?!" A random heavy said, followed by a random medic.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!... That's how I lost my medical license..

"Sentry down!" a random engineer cried. Meanwhile, a huge Nyan Cat passes through Empire State Building, which got rebuilded by David Guetta after his house was destroyed by pancakes.

"Dad, are we there yet?" Son of the Irresponsible Dad said to his father, who was drinking Acid from Amnesia: The Dark Descent, while talking on the phone with SCP-173, and shaking hands with Slender, who was in the beauty salon with his wife, Britney Spears.

"Honey, kiss me." How the fuck I'm supposed to do that when I have no face! "Then, kiss me on my d*ck."

"Chuck Norris!?" He appears and roundhouse kicks Slendy in his MOUTH, which begins to drip with lemonade. At the same time, he threw a pink duck by the window.

"Don't forget about Peter Parker!" And of course, Chuck kicked him so hard that he reached light speed in less than one second, which resulted in the galaxy moving back in time.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Leonidas kicks Chuck Norris in the butt, resulting in his leg being broken in 905392103 places.

"Chuck Norris can't be hurt... are you gay!?" Nope. Leonidas is anything but gay... well, he's bi...

"No! I'm not gay! I have a boyfriend!" But we are forgetting about our stars...

"Finally!" Alvin exclaimed, after the attention was back on him.

IN THAT MOMENT, THE GALAXY EXPLODED... In a fart.

THE END... is not yet here my dear biscuits..


End file.
